wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Starlovers
The future dragonets of Truthlover and Starry Night. Refs by WildLoner, from their Egg Adoptions (breeding). Designs by them |-|Midnight= *Oldest, 7 *Female *Sassy teen *Hates boys and is a lesbian *Loves to party!! *Wants to be a singer when she's older *Not really like either of her parents? ---- Appearance Stop ogling at me. I know I'm pretty. Midnight is the closest to normal-looking of all her siblings. She's considered a dragon that others wish they looked like. She's thin, something she's never really cared about, it's just natural. That's basically her entire look. Completely natural. Midnight never strives to be pretty with accessories, or makeup, or whatever female dragonets do these days to look pretty. She always wants to look pretty on her own, and she succeeds at it. Her motto is: Don't dress to impress, just impress. Her scales are layered, with a nice shade of purple on the top. Under this purple, there's midnight black, which is actually just very dark purple, much darker than the topscales. Her underscales are silvery-grey, the same shade as her sweet mother's. The inside of her wings are pretty much the only odd thing about her looks, as they are a gradient of dark purple to white, speckled with starry scales. She has lavender eyes. Personality I am who I am. Deal with it. History Seriously? I have to tell you? Trivia Stop asking me questions, idiot! Gallery I'm looking for someone who can rock the 'no accessories' look MidnightFR.png|Midnight on FR by Pokeball! Midnight.png|By Piggyxl! |-|Twilight= *Youngest, 3 *Female *Most like her father *Hates lying *Quiet *Pacifist *She's a straight bean *Wants to be a librarian *Not very popular ---- Appearance I know I look different, it's obvious Twilight is a very odd NightWing, something she's very well aware of. Her build is much like her sister's, naturally thin. Her features are quite sharp and noticeable, something she sometimes wishes wasn't true. Unlike her sister, she likes to make herself look prettier, distract others from her odd coloration. The odd thing about Twilight is the fact that she's not like most NightWings. She's not simply black or purple like the others. She's blue. Every scale has a bluish tint, which is why her parents called her twilight. She reminded them of the stars at twilight. Her mainscales are obsidian black, but still have that bluish tint to them. A few scales around them are grey-blue, and appear to glow. Her underscales are the same color as her sister and mother's, but again, look to be tinted a certain shade of blue. The end of her snout is light blue and runs down to her eyes, where it stops. Her wings, like both her siblings, also have a gradient, dark blue at the bottom to light blue at the top. Her eyes are dark purple. Personality I'm quite like daddy History I'm pretty normal, other than how I look? Trivia I don't really like useless facts Gallery Mom says my wings are pretty |-|Starlight= *Middle child, 5 *Male *Originally hated books *Begun to become interested in them though *Foresight and very weak mind-reading that he hates *Has frequent 'sight headaches' *Cries a lot when he sees bad futures for his family *Occasionally feels left out with his sisters *Straight bean ---- Appearance Woah no. I don't like reading minds Starlight is the middle dragonet in many ways. He's not the oldest, not the youngest. He's not the coolest, not the least cool. He's not the oddest-looking, nor the most normal, neither. This kid, despite not looking the most normal, is actually pretty average. Not tall, not short. Again, right in the middle. He's not very muscled at all, to be honest, as he doesn't get much exercise. He actually doesn't look that odd, just more odd than his older sister. He's got silver topscales, laying atop black scales like his mother's. The strangest thing about him is the fact that, instead of grey or silver, his underbelly is purple, a slightly lighter shade than his father's topscales. His underwings, just like everyone else's, have a gradient from dark purple to black. Unlike both his sisters, he has silver horns, freckles around his snout, teardrop scales next to his eyes, and green eyes. Personality My head feels like it's being ripped apart a lot History Since when do you care about me? Trivia Oh I'm not interesting Gallery The less you see of me, the luckier you are More ship chirren to come lol Category:Males Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+